


How the Chore Chart Got Made

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's not a housewife, but she is good with her wand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Chore Chart Got Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fodirteg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fodirteg).



> Written on 12 August 2008 in response to [fodirteg](http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Girl!Harry/Severus: snood, cake, oregano_.

Harry put her hair up in a snood, got dressed, and baked oregano into the cake. She wanted him to find her like this, an awkward-looking maid baking badly, to drive her point home: she wasn't a servant; she worked hard, as well; and he was better in the kitchen than ever she'd been.

Her plan went awry, but it wasn't a complete failure.

"You're . . . point's made," Severus panted, while she was still inside. "Where did you learn to do _that_?"

"After losing my wand the first time, you didn't think I hadn't tried to get it back, did you?"


End file.
